Spring Dance
by Francis A
Summary: TUT, RS. The Enterprise Crew is caught in another time and still has to go to Highschool and have no memories of where they really come from left... untill they slowly return.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Enterprise doesn´t belong to me and I´m not making money with this. *sigh* sad but true.  
  
A/N: Yes, I KNOW that Trip and the others DON´T live in the 20th century. but here they are caught in another time and don´t remember where they come from- they are going to find out later.  
  
A/N 2: This is the first story I post here, so please be nice ( I know that my style may not be very good. but I´m from Germany, so I´ve got a good excuse (hehe)  
  
Thanks to: My brothers, who made me watch Enterprise in the first place.  
  
Eratta, who´s beta-reading me ( ( ( thanks, thanks, thanks!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spring Dance  
  
Knock, knock. Knock, knock.  
  
"Wake up darlin´ , you´re gonna be late for school." Trip just turned around and threw a pillow over his head. "Geez Mom- just five minutes.." He did his best to block out the sunlight with his pillow. "Will ya come out, please?" His mothers voice grew harsher. "Nah. Too tired." He turned around to get more comfortable. "CHARLES TUCKER! YOU ARE GONNA GET OUTTA THERE IMMIDEATELY OR I`LL..." Oh, this woman was SO annoying him. How late was it anyway? Where was his watch. He reached for it and forced himself to open his eyes. 8:10 !!!!!!!!!! Whoa!!! I´m late !!!!!!!!!" He rolled out of bed and rushed towardes the door, throwing it open. "Mornin´ mom!" And he was off to the bathroom. In no time he was dressed and washed. He grabbed his bag and jacket. "Won´t ya at least have some breakfast?" " Sorry mom, have to go; I'm late. See ya, love ya, bye!"  
  
And Trip was out the door leaving Mrs Tucker with a puzzeled look. What the hell had gotten into her son?  
  
The person in question left her house at about 8.30. She locked the door and turned around just to find the red cabrio belonging to the Tuckers in front of her house. She sighed. Trip waved happily, though she could see his hair was a mess. He probably got up just 15 minutes ago. "Won´t you ever give it up?" she demanded. The boy flashed her his most gorgouse smile. "I don´t think so." T`Pol walked past the car, ignoring the last comment. "Hey, hey, hey, wait!" Trip turned on the engines of his father´s car and drove to T´Pol´s side. Very slowly he drove next to her. "Why won´t ya just come in? It´s easier than walkin´." No response. "Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeease T´pol, gimme a chance." Still nothing. "Oh god damnit, I need to talk to ya, so will ya please c´me in ?" She stopped, looked up, and turned to him. "I believe you will have enough time to do this during lunchbreak. Or just right now. I can easily listen while walking." She started moving again. "No!" winced Trip. "First of all, this is private-not something we can discuss over lunch. Secondly, it's nothin' to discuss while you're walkin' and I'm drivin'." "Then you just have to wait for a good opportunity Patience is required." "Ya know. Sometimes ya´re drivin´ me crazy." Same procession as every morning. T`Pol sighed.  
  
"Trip is getting really embarrassing." Malcom told Travis, Hoshi and Jon, as they sat down, to have lunch in the mess hall. "Him her to school everyday is slowly getting on my nerves." "She still refuses to get into that damn car of his?" Hoshi was annoyed. This day wasn´t going like she had hoped it to. Her job as captain of the Cheerleading team was giving her a headache. There were always people bothering her with their problems. Also, she had gotten a load of invitations to the spring dance--but none from the person she wanted to go with. And now there wasn´t even any good gossip about Trip and T´Pol. No, this day was a total loser. "No change there. Trip-T´Pol stories are always the same. He wants her, what she wants, no one knows, and for some reason they are never going to get together." Jon Archer swallowed his pie. "Yeah.. but he´s trying SO hard. Poor guy." Their conversation stopped, when Trip reached their table. "Hi Romeo. No luck again?" Trip joined his friends at the table and sighed heavily. "It´s a hard fight here in Verona." Hoshi decided they were in the need of a new topic. "Yeah, yeah. shame on both your houses . and now let´s talk about something else. Who of you got a date for "Dance into spring ?" As everyone had already expected Jon answered right away. "Anna Hess." "Ya already asked her?" "No" "So how ya know she´ll join ya?" "You think she would say no to ME ?" "No." Trip sighed. Jon was the school´s star. He could have every girl he wanted. He only had to wink at them once and they were kissing his shoes. "I don´t have anyone yet," Malcom admitted. "What about yourself, Hoshi?" "well, I´m still thinking about who´s invitation to accept. Malcome frowned. No way he could ask her to go with him, just NO way. "Travis?" "Alicia Johns." he said proudely with swollen chest. "She´s in my art course. " "Alicia? Blond hair, blue eyes, about Mal´s hight?" Jon whistled. "Well done, Trav. Really Very well done." Now there was only one person left. Everyone turned to Trip, who shook his head. "Sorry folks. Still waitin´ for the chance to ask.." "Well good luck. You´ll need it." Hoshi said, drinking her coke. "HOSHI! Really that was totally uncalled for," John exclaimed. "Alright, alright." She held up her hands in defeat. "I apologize, ok?" "Where´s T´Pol anyway," Malcom tried to change the subject. "I believe she has to assist her science teacher with somethin´." John gave a catcall, which caused Trip to shoot him an icy glare. "It´s for a project ya jerk!" John laughed. "I didn´t mean it, sorry Trip." "´s alright. I´m just a bit tired. God, I´d die for two days on Risa right now." His friends blinked at him. "What? What´d I say?" "What´s Risa?" "Risa?" "You said you´d like to be on Risa." "Yeah, I think I also said that I´m damn tired, so don´t bother me, right?" Malcom shook his head. "Trippy-boy, you should really get some sleep. Hell, what do you do all night long, anyway? I thought you had no girlfriend yet." Trip stuck out his tongue at him. No one had noticed a girl with extraordinary long hair had reached their table and addressed Hoshi. "Um, Hoshi... I don't think I'll be able to come to cheerleading tonight."  
  
Inwardly Hoshi cursed. "Why not Cutler? What´s so fucking important?" The girl seemed to be slightly horrorfied by Hoshi´s sudden anger. "I have to meet with dance comMitee. We have to discuss the decoration and organisation." From the other end of the hall someone called out for her. "I´m sorry, Hoshi. See you, everyone!" The boys waved after her, but Hoshi was sulking. How dare she miss Cheerleading for stupid dance organisations? "Since when got Cutler such long hair?" Trip wanted to know.  
  
Usually Trip Tucker loved sciences. They were working on the electronic engine right now. But since they´d been split up into pairs of twos, classes were pure horror. He had to work with a blond girl called Lianna, who was quite pretty and friendly, but dumber than he had ever thought possible. And even worse, T´pol was partnered with a tall dark haired guy called Koss. Intelligent, charming - to cut a long story short: Trip hated him. Koss had no girlfriend. And damnit, Trip wished with all his heart he was gay. But when he watched him assisting T´Pol during an experiment, leaning over her shoulder, accidentely brushing his hand against hers. it made him highly doubt it. T´Pol didn´t even seem to notice the extra attention she received from Koss. But what would she do if he asked her out to spring dance? The thought caused Trip great dismay. Especially as he could guess her answer: yes. He just had to get to ask her first. But how would he manage that, god knew what they were talking about right now.  
  
He said a quick prayer, hoping those words weren't and would never be exchanged between T'Pol and Koss.  
  
"Mister Tucker! I wonder what is so interessting about the other team, but if you could afford any of your important starring time and acctually DO something, I would find it rather pleasing." "Sorry Ma´am." Trip told his teacher and started working.  
  
Time seemed to be creeping for the rest of the leson. Minutes turned into houres, houres into days, days into weeks. When finally the bell released him Trip felt like he was twice as old as before. He grabbed his bag and followed T´Pol outside into the corridor. "Bye, Lianna!" he called over his shoulder, before he left. Then he looked around to search for his girl. He spotted her and pushed some younger students, who were on their way back to messhall, aside. "T´Pol! Hey, T´Pol!" He made his way through the crowd and hurried up, when he noticed that Koss was walking next to her. "T´POL!!!" She stopped and watched him getting nearer. When he had finally reached her, he was breathing hard. "Hey, Knoss, I´d like to speak to T´Pol here in private, so if ya don´t mind." For a moment their eyes met. They starred at each other in silent competition. When Koss turned, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to beat Trip up right there , but somehow he managed to respond in a sugar sweet voice "Of cause not, Tucker." He stalked off. "Accompany me ouside ?" T´Pol nodded. They walked in silence for some time. When they were crossing the lawn in front of the school, Trip decided that this was the time to ask her. "Ahm. T`Pol. I just wondered. ah.. ya know ... ya know about the sping dance." T´Pol raised an eyebow. "Well. ahm. I was thinkin´ that ah. if ya´d like to, well,.. go there with me ?" Good God, why was he so damn nervous? This girl was after all one of his best friends. "I didn´t actually plan to go." Trip´s heart sank. "But if you need a date to go with, I might change my mind." "Is that a ?" "I guess you could call it an acception." That was not ideal. But, hell, she´d go there with him!!! Trip´s mind did a double flipp backwards. "Alright. I mean great. I´ll pick ya up Frieday night at 8.00 p.m. , ok?" She agreed. Oh, shame it was only Monday. For Trip, Frieday couldn´t come quick enough. "Look over there." Jon, Malcom, Travis and Hoshi were running towards them. "Hey, guys! T´Pol, we missed you at lunch." Jon stated as he was near enough to be heard. When they had finally come up to the two teenagers, Hoshi immediately took the lead in the conversation. "And, what is everyone up to?" She took a look at her watch. "I´m off to cheerleading in five minutes, so hurry up. Any gossip that is worth letting my team wait ?" Malcom had a wide grin on his face. "I saw Thomson kissing Crewman Davis." "Crewman?" John wondered. " THEY KISSED ?!?!?!" Hoshi was terrified. "Looks like my date for frieday has just been chanceled, bacause he perferes men. Damn my life!" Trip, who was still swinging in seventh heaven, made a small trip to earth to help his friend. "As far as I know Malcom here has no one yet, neither. Why don´t ya two go together?" Malcom looked at Trip more affectionatly than anyone would have thought possible. Inwardly he vowed himself to do whatever his friend wished, if this worked out. "Well, if you have no other plans, Mal ." "No! I mean, no, of cause not. I would LOVE to go there with you." "Ok, then it´s clear." "Great." "Great." Both of them blushed and Hoshi excused herself to hurry to Cheerleading. "See you all tonight at the "Chefs´!!" As soon as she was out of sight, Malcom threw his arms around Trip. "You´re the best bud ever! God, I love you!" Trip pushed him away and looked embarrassed at T´Pol. "There, there, Mal. I only did my job. But I should be going. shall I take anyone along?" "Nah, thanks. Trav and I are gonna walk. See you later!" "What ´bout you T´Pol ?" She shook her head. "I would prefer to walk. Goodbye Malcom. Trip." And she too was off, Trip followed her with his eyes. "Trip. hey, Trip!" Malcom waved in front of his eyes. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, we have to go."  
  
A/N: That´s it for now. Please review!!!! If any of you liked it, I will post the next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Enterprise or the Beach Boys song "Barbar´Ann". Also I´m not making money of this..  
  
Thanks to: My very first reviewers ^-^ .Admiral Charly Corinthos - I tried to change the formations, but somehow messed up and accidently removed your review : ( .Penmom .Snow queen 2 .Nala - Whee! "You wrote Rock´nRoll baby" I LOVED that story!  
  
Also thanks to my great beta-reader Eratta!!! : ) : ) : )  
  
Spring Dance Part II  
  
Later in the car Malcom just couldn´t ignor his curiousity. "Now, did you ask her out?" "Hm-m." "What did she say??? God, Trip, don´t you dare tortoure me like that!" Trip looked at him. "Yes" "YES?!?!?! Oh WOW! Congratulations, pal! That´s sooo cool!!" Malcom jumped up and down in his saet and clapped his hands like a little girl. Trip just grinned and joined him. "I KNOW!!!!" When they had finally calmed down a bit, Trip started the car. Malcom was the one speak first. "So, what is your plan?" He couldn´t resist the urge to roll his eyes when he saw his friend´s puzzled look. "I´m suppost to have a plan?" Now that was SO like Trip. He might have had some charm that usually made many girls fall for him, but they´d drop him just as quickly, when they found out their Prince Charming was hoplessly unromantic. He few years ago he had received a love letter from girl called Ruby who used to live next door to the Tuckers. Trip had suggested they could go play ice hockey together, as a first date. From Malcom´s point of view the relationship had been meant to fail from the beginning. "Now, Trip, . as far as I know this is your first date." "Hey! I´ve had dates before!!!" "I´m talking about T´pol and yourself, stupid." "Oh.. hehe. ok then." He could do nothing but shake his head in annoyance. Why was having a serious conversation with this boy just so terribly difficult? "You´ve never been to any of the school dances. right?" "Right." "So.. I don´t want to be rude, but. can you acctually dance?" Trip´s face fell. Malcom knew he was just remembering that T´Pol had won a price for the best Disco Fox and Tango in her dance course TWICE. However his own lessons had rather been a total disaster. not good. Not good at all. "I already thought so." Malcom informed him. "I recall you having quite an embarrassing time when you tried to learn it." "Oh, Mal, what am I gonna do ? How could I forget that?" Yes, how cold he have forgotten that? It was only one year ago- and Trip had kept pityng himself for it ALL THE TIME, hadn´t he? "No idea. however, I already figured you wouldn´t have learned it over the past days. And I still owe you something for the thing with Hoshi.. " This time it was Trip´s turn to stare at his friend in awe. "You´d do that for me?" "I can´t take it back now, can I? I´d say we start practice tomorrow after school. believe your room is big enough ?" Trip turned off the engine. They had reached his house. "You´re not driving me home?" "Nope. Ya can phone your people if ya want, but we were just in the middle of an discussion that is rather important, so I won´t just let ya go now." No point arguing with him. He dragged Malcom along inside the house, where is baby sister Elisabeth was sitting in the kitchen doing some homework. "Nah, Mom ´n´Dad ain´t home." She told her brother without even looking up. "Love ya too, little sis." He opened the fridge and took out some soda and cold pizza. "C´mon Mal, let´s go upstairs." At the mentioning of Malcom´s name Elisabeth´s eyes shot up. It was common knowledge that she had a crush on her brother´s best friend. "Oh, hi, Mal, didn´t know ya were here, too." Forcfully Trip pushed him out of the room. "Better forget ´bout him, Liz. I organised him a date with Hoshi just today." Malcom was sure to be glad that he couldn´t hear the swears, she muttered under her breath. Trip anyway didn´t bother, but found the mental state of his sibling to be highly amusing. Giggling he followed Malcom up the stairs and they made themselved comfortable in his room. The radio was turned to full volume.  
  
"Barbar`Ann, take my hand. you got me rockin´ and a´rollin´ rockin´ and a´reelin´ Barbar´Ann Bar Bar Bar Barbar´Ann  
  
Went to a dance looking for romance saw Barbar´Ann, so I thought I´d take a chance Barbar´Ann  
  
Bar- Bar- Bar - Barbar´Ann .."  
  
"I kinda love the Beach Boys.. " Trip said, taking a slice of the pizza he had brought. "But now: Back to the point. I guess we were talkin´ about Friday night and that you thought I was an emotionless, totally unromantic urge-driven teenager." "I didn´t say that!" "Haha, don´t you think I didn´t get the message of your rolling your eyes!" He jumped up on his bed and dramatically pointed his finger at Malcom. His friend sighed. "You really notice everything, Sir." "Now since when are ya callin me Sir? I mean, not that I disike me being the boss, or anything.." "Oh, stop making fun of me. You were talking about the unknown place of Risa today, so if I accidently call you Sir, you should be the last one to laugh!" "True." He sat back down again. "However you said something about a plan in the car."  
  
The "Chefs´" was the most popular haunt in town of the Highschool kids. Half the school was known to hang around there in the evenings. Trip and his friends weren´t an exeption. When he and Macom arrived, Jon was already waiting there for them. "Guess Hess is in." he told them, as they made their way to one of the tables in the middle of the room. "She really said yes?" "What did you expect her to say?" Trip sighed. He was pretty sure that Jon had had a crush on T´pol not very long ago, but happily he seemed to have lost interest in his hopfully-soon- to-be girlfriend. Still the thought of Jon "I am every girl´s dream" Archer as a rival was giving him head aches. He wasn´t too keen on talking to him right now, so he let Malcom do all the chatting and instead concentrated on the conversation of the people of the neighbouring table. Trying to hear they better he leaned in closer. ".did she?" Cutler sounded surprised. "Yeah! I tell you! For all I heard she is going with him." The boy talking was a friend of Malcom´s, whose name he failed to remember. "What about Koss?" The assistant of the school´s care taker, who was barely older than most of the students and who was nicknamed "Phlox" wanted to know. "Yes, I was quite surprised, too-" "She doesn´t even drive in his car!" This caused fists of laughter on their side, while Trip scrowled. How DARE they gossip about him? And why the hell should T´Pol want to go to the dance with Koss? And was there any reason everyone was so interessted in this damn car? Didn´t they have their own lives to take care of? But then, Hoshi, who was the queen of all gossip, had enough private live for two. Trip sighed and rubbe his temples. Somehow he didn´t feel very well. Of course everything had been normal up until now, but somehow.. he shook his head. Maybe he was just tired. Yes, that would be the reason. Still. "Ahm, Capt.Si... Jon !" What was going on here ? Hopefully he wasn´t getting sick, he had a rather VERY important date on Friday. "Yes, Trip?" "I´m getting´ myself a drink, can I bring ya something too?" "No, thanks." "You may bring ME a mike shake anyway", Malcom said and turned back to Jon. Trip got up and made his way to the bar. "Two strawberry milk shakes." he ordered and leaned against a table as he waited. Across from him was a mirror and he stared at his reflection. He hadn´t looked in a mirror all day, he had been in such a hurry in the morning. but had he always looked like that? Didn´t he somehow look . older ? He dismissed the thought and instead listened to the music from the brand new juke box that stood next to him. Elvis Preasly´s "Ain´t nothing but a hound dog". The bar keeper brought him the sodas. Before returning to their tablehe took one of them and pressed the cool glass against his forehead. Cut it out, Trip! he told hmself. You are behaving illogically. Illogically! Illogically! Illogically! He rushed towards Malcom and Jon. Illogically! What was this word reminding him of? Why would it haunt him like that? Illogically! Damn! Illogically! Illogically! Illogically! "Here you are!" Malcom smiled and took his drink. "Thanks. By the way, look who has arrived!" Hoshi, Travis and T´pol had taken the seats opposite of Malcom and Jon. "Hi." "Sorry to be the one to tell you, but you look terrible." Hoshi greeted him and carefully took a sip of Malcom´s milk shake, trying not to be noticed. "I know." Trip let himself fall into the seat between Travis and Jon. "Maybe I should go home and get some sleep. I feel like I the dead or something." 


End file.
